internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Australia in 1970–71
Ray Illingworth captained the English cricket team in Australia in 1970–71, playing as England in the 1970-71 Ashes series against the Australians and as the MCC in their other matches on the tour. They had a successful tour, but an acrimonious one as Illingworth's team often argued with their own management and the Australian umpires. When they arrived the Australian selector Neil Harvey called them "rubbish". and others labelled them "Dad's Army" because of the seniority of the players, whose average age was over 30, but these experienced veterans beat the younger Australian team. They are the only touring team to play a full Test series in Australia without defeat. Touring Team First Test - Brisbane | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 433| runs-team1-inns1 = K.R. Stackpole 207 K.D. Walters 112 I.M. Chappell 59| wickets-team1-inns1 = J.A. Snow 6/114 D.L. Underwood 3/101 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct| score-team2-inns1 = 464| runs-team2-inns1 = J.A. Edrich 79 B.W. Luckhurst 74 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 73 B.L. d'Oliveira 57| wickets-team2-inns1 = K.D.Walters 3/12 R.W. Marsh (wk) 4 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 214| runs-team1-inns2 = W.M. Lawry (c) 84| wickets-team1-inns2 = K. Shuttleworth 5/47| score-team2-inns2 = 39/1| runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn| venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' Second Test - Perth | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 397| runs-team1-inns1 = B.W. Luckhurst 131 G. Boycott 70| wickets-team1-inns1 = G.D. McKenzie 4/66| score-team2-inns1 = 440| runs-team2-inns1 = I.R. Redpath 171 G.S. Chappell 108 I.M. Chappell 50| wickets-team2-inns1 = J.A. Snow 4/143 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 287/6 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = J.A. Edrich 115* G. Boycott 50| wickets-team1-inns2 = J.W. Gleeson 3/68 R.W. Marsh (wk) 2 Ct & 1 St| score-team2-inns2 = 100/3| runs-team2-inns2 = W.M. Lawry (c) 38*| wickets-team2-inns2 = J.A. Snow 2/17| result = Match Drawn| venue = Western Australia Cricket Association Ground, Perth, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' Third Test - Melbourne | team2 = | result = Match Abandoned| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = 31 December 1970–4 January 1971| }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' First One Day International - Melbourne | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 190| runs-team1-inns1 = J.D. Edrich 82| wickets-team1-inns1 = A.A. Mallett 3/34 K.R. Stackpole 3/40| score-team2-inns1 = 191/5| runs-team2-inns1 = I.M. Chappell (vc) 60 K.D. Walters 41| wickets-team2-inns1 = R. Illingworth (c) 3/50 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 2 Ct & 1 St| result = won by 5 wickets| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = J.H. Edrich| report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' Fourth Test - Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 332| runs-team1-inns1 = G. Boycott 77 J.D. Edrich 55| wickets-team1-inns1 = A.A. Mallett 4/40 J.W. Gleeson 4/83| score-team2-inns1 = 236| runs-team2-inns1 = I.R. Redpath 64 K.D. Walters 55| wickets-team2-inns1 = D.L. Underwood 4/66| score-team1-inns2 = 319/5 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = G. Boycott 142* B.L. d'Oliveira 56 R. Illingworth (c) 53| wickets-team1-inns2 = A.A. Mallett 2/85| score-team2-inns2 = 116| runs-team2-inns2 = W.M. Lawry (c) 60*| wickets-team2-inns2 = J.A. Snow 7/40 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct| result = won by 299 runs| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' Fifth Test - Melbourne | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 493| runs-team1-inns1 = I.M. Chappell 111 R.W. Marsh (wk) 92 * I.R. Redpath 72 B.M. Lawry (c) 56 K.D. Walters 55| wickets-team1-inns1 = R.G.D. Willis 3/73| score-team2-inns1 = 392| runs-team2-inns1 = B.L. d'Oliveira 117 B.W. Luckhurst 109| wickets-team2-inns1 = J.W. Gleeson 3/60 A.L. Thomson 3/110| score-team1-inns2 = 169/4 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = W.M. Lawry (c) 42| wickets-team1-inns2 = J.A. Snow 2/21| score-team2-inns2 = 161/0| runs-team2-inns2 = G. Boycott 76* J.H. Edrich 74*| wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia| umpires = M.G. O'Connell (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' Sixth Test - Adelaide | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 470| runs-team1-inns1 = J.H. Edrich 130 K.W.R. Fletcher 80 G. Boycott 58 J.H. Hampshire 55| wickets-team1-inns1 = D.K. Lillee 5/84| score-team2-inns1 = 235| runs-team2-inns1 = K.R. Stackpole 87| wickets-team2-inns1 = P. Lever 4/49 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 4 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 233/4 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = G. Boycott 119* R. Illingworth (c) 48* J.H. Edrich 40| wickets-team1-inns2 = A.L. Thomson 3/79| score-team2-inns2 = 328/3| runs-team2-inns2 = K.R. Stackpole 136 I.M. Chappell 104| wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn| venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & M.G. O'Connell (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' Seventh Test - Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 184| runs-team1-inns1 = R. Illingworth (c) 42| wickets-team1-inns1 = T.J. Jenner 3/42 J.K. O'Keeffe 3/48| score-team2-inns1 = 264| runs-team2-inns1 = G.S. Chappell 65 I.R. Redpath 59| wickets-team2-inns1 = P. Lever 3/43 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct & 1 St| score-team1-inns2 = 302| runs-team1-inns2 = B.W. Luckhurst 59 J.D. Edrich 57| wickets-team1-inns2 = A.R. Dell 3/65 K.J. O'Keeffe 3/96 I.M. Chappell 3 Ct| score-team2-inns2 = 160| runs-team2-inns2 = Keith Stackpole 67| wickets-team2-inns2 = R. Illingworth (c) 3/39| result = win by 62 runs| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| umpires = T.F. Brooks (AUS) & L.P. Rowan (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1970-71 Ashes series'' External sources * CricketArchive tour itinerary 1970-71